Mass effect: A new life
by spkieeb2
Summary: This my version of the events after Mass effect 3. I've come up with my own final choices which change the ending for the better. It male shepard x Ashley and is an after story so yeah enjoy.


A/N Hi guys this is a mass effect fic, you may have clicked on it because you like the idea and that's fine but i am going to do a thing lots of you will hate. I am writing this chapter and this chapter only for this current fic as I have 2 other on going fic which i wish to finish first so yeah after that this will become the new focus. Now you what it is about. The story is about commander john Shepard and Ashley. (my favorite male romance.). It is the story of John firing the catalyst in a different way to the game and starting a new life with his lover. hope that makes it clear. now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: choices.<p>

Commander John Shepard had hunted a rogue SPECTRE, destroyed a base of collectors in the galactic core and now he was in the citadel heart. He stood in front of a console. There was no big fight, no final 'boss' just him and his fight against time, the time he had until he bled out.

His body felt weak, his head hurt and his vision was blurred. Soon it got to much and he had to sit. So he did he sat next to Anderson who was already dead and he was going to join him soon. He start to say his final words.

"mmh you know Anderson it's funny, after all this were going to lose. Cerberus slowed us down and now were dead, Were the only ones on this station and the only ones that can activate the crucible. But were dying, well I'm dying, you're already dead, and I'm coming to join you. And dying is what I get after helping all those war has changed me you saw it, My crew saw it hell even Ash saw it. But did I listen to them no. I just did what I wanted to end this war and now I'm paying the prices." Then john closed his eyes but a shot of pain made him open them, was his vision cleared he saw his choices

"These still time." The voice he had been hearing since he left earth sounded in his head and the boy from his dreams showed him self. The boy he had come to know as Star child and as he called himself the 'catalyst'.He wanted John to make a choice. None of them sound good and they all had some bad effect, nothing would help the galaxy.

"No." John said simply. "I won't sacrifice myself for you, just because you say it's the only way to win. And seeing as Control would just turn me into to you. Destroy would go against everything I built with this treaty. EDI and the geth gone No. And finally synthesis, It might sound good but I don't know what it even means. So NO I don't accept your offers."

"Then the cycle will continue." the Star child said harshly.

"Let me help." John said as he raised his gun and fired into his own skull.

But Shepard wasn't dead, No he woke up. After the gun fired his eyes snapped open and he was sat alone, he made it too the beam but Anderson didn't it was just him and the illusive man who had blood coming out of a bullet hole in-between his eyes. The command wasn't dead he was just dreaming, He knew what had happened. The reapers had gotten to him and tried to make him their. But of course he refused.

However he wasn't done, he saw the same console from before and he made his way to it. He still felt weak, his head still hurt and his vision was still blurred but he was able to do thing, so he made his way to the console and opened it. On there he saw his choices. The first was destroy, Here he would just wipe out the reapers and everything they made, meaning Mass relays and the citadel That wasn't an option as he didn't want to break the bonds the galaxy had in the tech. The second option was unite, Here he would change the purpose of the reapers and make them helper to the galaxy not destroyers. But Shepard couldn't do that either, No matter what the reapers did he would enslave them and he definitely didn't want what had tried to kill him working for him. The final option was the better one this was Stun, here he would temporally shut the reapers down allowing the fleets to open fire and finish them off, here he could keep the reapers tech, Learn from the dead husks that remain and the Galaxy would be reaper free. To him this was the best option. So he put in the code and a blue beam fired warmed up at the tip of the super weapon and it fired.

The knock back sent Shepard to his back and he was knocked out because of how weak his body was. The last thing he saw was a keeper walking over him.

/Admiral Hackett/

Hackett stood at his command post waiting for something, He got that something. A blue beam covered the reapers and they all stopped.

"Evans status report." He ordered

"The crucible hit sir but it didn't destroy the reapers just disable them. Sir" He informed him.

"OK, This a fleet wide message. The reapers aren't dead I repeat they aren't dead open fire and finish them off this is our opening." After he finished his message every ship in the fleet; Human, Turian, Krogan, Quarian, Geth, Asari, Salarian, elecor/volus and the few mercenary/Bartarian ship they had opened fire and decimated the reaper fleet. You could see a thing only coloured lights of firing lasers.

As the blinding light cleared video footage was shown Hackett asked for a second status report. "Dead sir, no functionality scanned, and most of them are still in tact and ready for us to use to rebuild and research." Evans said with glee.

"Excellent inform the fleet and all none essential personal are off duty for the next 24 hours get some rest, good work people."

As he left the bridge he heard a loud cheer come from the closed doors.

/Commander Shepard./

Shepard regain consciousness and saw the keeper was dragging him. It dumped his body and pressed a few buttons on his console and a blue light developed. Shepard felt a reverse feeling, As when he entered the Citadel he felt a flying feeling but know he felt a felting of free falling and it was scaring even in his bearly alive state.

/The Normandy./

"SSV Normandy this is Admiral Hackett. I have a mission update for you."

"This is L.C Willams of the SSV Normandy we're reading you sir."

"Willams, Shepard has done it we've defeated the reapers now as we rest and recover I want you to do a little bit more for us." Ashley heard Joker groan and EDI sculled him.

"What is it sir."

"Find commander Shepard. Hackett out." As Hackett left his orders Ash was relieved to hear her orders, it was all she had wanted to do since John had sent her way to safety. She was going to find her Shepard.

"Alright Joker get us to the beam sight, EDI stay with him. James, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Javik your with me let find Shepard and bring him home."

"Yes ma'am" was what she got in return everyone was ready to find their beloved commander, she was the most.

* * *

><p>AN so I was like a lot of die hard fans of Mass effect, I hated the ending and I did what not a lot of the fics I've does, I've made my own ending. I know it's similar to the original but yeah. One last thing before I leave. I'm not the best writer grammar wise so if any of you readers want to beta read/ edit this fic go a head let me know in the reviews or PM me if you like.

Please leave a review and favorite and follow if you liked it.

I will see you in the next chapter ( when I write it. :))


End file.
